Death note L's apprentice
by I Am The Real L
Summary: a story in which i add random OCs and may or may not break the forth wall. LxfemOC mOCxsayu. I might add a little MisaxL fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story so don't judge too harshly.**

Lets start in the beginning. I'm J. I'm L's apprentice. This is our story.

"Okay L what's the next case?" I asked. "Why J it's the kira case. It sounds ... interesting." "Yes L a case about a man killing hundreds of criminals is good." I said sarcastically. "Well where is it?" He turned to see me. "In Japan. The prime suspects are Light Yagami and Misa Amane." He turned back to the white laptop. _Looks like we're going to Japan, and meeting ms. Amane_, I thought to myself. " Until the I trust you will help me with smaller cases. By the way we leave at 6:00 pm." I look at the clock and see its 3:19 AM. "OK. I'll look over the LABB cases."

* * *

"Alright we will be in Japan in about twenty minutes." "Okay. Do you want to play a game?" I asked hopefully. "No." He said emotionless. "Fine I'll take a nap then Mr. Party Pooper."

* * *

When I woke up we got off the privet jet and went to check in and set everything up.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N I may not update for a while like next week**

**J's POV**

"What?!" I asked. "I told you. You will go to school with me tomorrow. We will meet with Light and probably ask to meet his family. He can't say no." He said with a certainty only L can have.

**Nobody's POV**

The young apprentice with black hair wearing jeans and a plain white T shirt. He has dark bag under his eyes. This L looking boy was only fourteen while his mentor is seventeen. It was like they were brothers but one was English and the other younger one was Hispanic.

When they got to the college they say a brown haired boy and two blond girls by his side. He looked like he was slowly dieing inside. We went up to them feeling pity on him. "hey do you know where the examines are?" J asked. Light answered in a "I'm better than you" voice "how old are you and what are you doing here?" "well I'm thirteen and yes I'm here for the exam." J answered coolly. "I'm Light Yagami and these are Misa and Taylor.

**A/N dun dun duuuuuuuun I wont continue until I get at least two (2) reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N remember you can review even if you don't have an account**

**Light pov**

_I cant believe this kid. He just walks up to us and asks where the exams are and makes fun of me because he is so young, _I thought as I saw the young boy.

**J's POV**

"wow! You must be one of the youngest person here and the smartest." Misa says. "well maybe the youngest but not the smartest. Ryuga here is about 50 IQ points smarter than me in his sleep. He is a genius. I am merely an apprentice." I responded. L or Ryuga looked at me. "We cant all be born with an extreme hunger and thirst for knowledge. But you are three years younger than me. At my age you could easily out smart me." I felt really good after L's mini speech. Taylor then interrupted my thinking, "Wow I think its so nice of you to be tutoring such a young boy at your age. I mean you must be at Lights level of intelligence." I could tell she liked L. Like a lot. Well, it was time to go inside for the exams. We went in and got seated. We heard all of the "welcomes" and shtuff. We all sat together. L and Light said their speeches. As soon as they came back I heard my mentor say something to Light, Misa, and Taylor.

It was, and I quote,

"I am L"

**A/N I'm just saying I'm not following the story line too much so… yeah R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for not updating I had no internet.**

**J's POV**

_What? Did L just tell them he was, well, L?_

"No your not. That's impossible. You can't be L," Light whispered. Taylor had the weirdest look on her face, and Misa just looked frightened. "Actually he can and is. We'll need to go to your house." I responded. Light had a scared look in eye for a fraction of a second. "Why? I didn't do anything," he said. "We will talk about this later," L finished.

**A/N sorry it's short I'll update later.**


	5. A sneak-peak into J's past

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so short. I uh… plan not going cannon for some parts. It will now be a bit AU (alternate universe) I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

J's PoV

_Apparently, both L and I can be idiots. L, because he reveled him-self and I because I set the plan in motion too early. What were we thinking? What was I thinking? I am an idiot._

I looked at L. He was wearing that same emotionless mask he always wore. He had been wearing this mask sense I can remember. He told me he stopped showing emotion after his mom died. I cannot relate. My mother died right after she delivered me. Because my father died before I was born, my mother was to give me my name. As she started to write it, she had a heart attack. All she wrote was J. They took me to an orphanage, Whammy's house for gifted children. There I grew up with a young strawberry eating, cake-loving insomniac.

* * *

"Well we should get ready to go to the Yagami residence to speak to Light," L said as he got up from his crouching position. "Watari get the car ready, please." "Yes L." the old man responded.

* * *

When we got there, L knocked on the door. There was an "I'll get it," followed by the door opening. A girl, about my age opened the door. "Who is this?" she inquired. L responded with a, "I am Rugga Hidike(**A/N sorry it is misspelled**) and this is my brother Ryuzaki. We were wondering if Light was home." "Uhh, yes he is home. Come in. I'll go get him." she said as she left for the stairs. She came back after a few seconds and told us to go in. L then told me to wait in the living room. I, reluctantly, went to go sit down at the couch. The girl approached me. "Hi I'm Sayu." I just nodded and said "Hi". I waited there for like 5 minutes when I noted that Sayu was having difficulties with her homework. I looked at the sheet. "You do know that the zero products property is _negative_ B squared plus _or_ minus the square root of B squared plus 4 times C times B _all divided by 2 time the quantity of A_ right?" She looked at me like I was a god for a split second.

* * *

**A/N I told you I would make longer ones. This took me 45 minutes to write. Please R&R. Next time I'll show L and Lights conversation and maybe get J and Sayu closer. And for the L romance it will start next time. And I may add another surprise. **


	6. J's little incident

**A/N sorry it took so long… anyway R&R**

**Light's POV**

There was a ring from the doorbell followed by Sayu's "I'll get it". A moment later, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Coming," I said. I put the death note away in its secret compartment. I went to open the door and I see Sayu, in front of the two boys I met the other day. It was the boy who said he was L and his mini-me, well his mini-him. "Go wait out there Ryuuzaki" L said to the younger one. With that, the younger one left, surely to our living room.

"Let's get to business Light-kun," L started. "Now we both know why I'm here. You are being suspected as Kira and I, as L will make sure to bring him to justice."

"Is there any way to prove my innocence?" I interrupted his soon-to-be monologue was soon to begin.

"Actually you could join the Kira Task Force. If the murders keep going while you are there under surveillance with us you will be cleared of suspicion."

"That sounds great. Thank you so much. You won't regret it." _This is so good_, I thought,_ I hope he wants Misa to come with me too. Yes if this goes as planed, I will be able to kill him. Yes, I, Kira will beat L and I will be … God of the new world._

J's PoV

While I was downstairs, the girl, Sayu, asked me to help with her homework it was cake, mmm cake.

"Now the difference between mitosis and meiosis is…" I asked.

"I don't remember Justin. Um it was hum…" she started. I saw that she was confused. My answer was, "Look at the spelling mitosis is when one cell divides into two and has the same Number of chromosomes as the original, usually having to do with things like one celled organisms or parts of a multi-celled organism like skin cells, and it has a T in it. Know meiosis is when a cell multiplies into two with the same number of chromosomes as the original. However, these then divide in half again but after this division have only half the number of chromosomes as the original. These cells are…um… usually the cells that…um…correspond with…um… reproduction." I spat out nervously. "These cells are usually associated with…well you know."

"Oh yeah that. Well thank you, I really appreciated it." Sayu said dangerously close to me. I felt like she was going to kiss me, then Mrs. Yagami walked in and Sayu saw her out of the corner of her eye and pulled back. I felt my face and ears blazing, and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. I then saw L come down the stairs right behind Light. "Say good bye to your girlfriend. Its time to go." L said causing both Sayu and I to deepen our blushes. We said our good byes and left.

When I got home all I could think of was the moment we almost shared.

"Well, J, the new building will be done in a few days. It is as good a time as any for you to meet the rest of task force. But that will be tomorrow, you need to rest today," L said. So I stood up and walked to my room. It was July so in the southern hemisphere it was the middle of winter so it was cold. I climbed into my bed and put my confronter on. I was mauling over the experiences of the day it was extremely awkward for me because I had extreme social anxieties and was awkward not only in front of female but also with strangers. However, I felt that I could be myself with Sayu when I was with her my heart skipped two beats and I felt like I was having a heart attack. _I think I am in love,_ I thought,_ or at least infatuated with her._ That night I fell asleep with a certain brunet in mind and fell into a long awaited sleep. I sleep for the longest I remember, a full eight hours.

**A/n I felt bad that I haven't updated in a good while so I hope this longer chapter is better. R&R. just saying this took me an hour to type up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N someone has brought it to my attention that I have left some gaps in my story so I will use this chapter to clarify some.**

**J's PoV**

I woke up at about six in the morning and started thinking about things. I thought about my first memory.

_*****__**FLASHBACK**__*****_

I was about two when Wammy found me. The police had found me on the street because my foster parents, mainly my new "father". he put me outside because he thought I broke the fish bowl and made me go into the front yard, which was fenced in. I went up to the gate with a stick in my hand I had picked up and unlocked the gate. I than saw a dog and began to follow it. Ten minutes later I saw I was lost. So I began to cry. A police man saw me and picked me up to take me to the police station. Once there the police officer asked if I knew where I lived, how old I was, my name and my parents' names. "Hello officer Leon. I don't know where I live and frankly I don't wanna go home. I am two years and one month old. And I don't have parents. Not real ones anyway. I don't like my foster parents," I replied in full sentences. The look on his face was priceless. "Mel go call that one man… Wammy. I think he may want to meet this boy," Leon told the woman, Mel, by the phone. The next thing I knew a tall man in a trench coat came and started asking me questions. After answering all of them he told me that there was a special place in his orphanage for me. "what is your name young one," Wammy inquired. "My name is J," I answered. He than drove me to an orphanage, it had big iron gates. When we got inside he showed me to me room. After unpacking I went to meet my neighbors, it was a girl named K and a boy about five named L. But it seemed they both ignored me. Then I me B he was a bit of a bully. One day when I tried to talk to a boy I believe it was A, B went up behind and hit me in the stomach. Now he was only 3, but he was wearing a lot of rings on his fingers be fashioned from spoons. When L saw this there was a fight. He easily took B down. When Wammy saw this he sent us all to Rogers office. I agreed not to press charges on B. This was because of the look I saw on A's face he looked extremely sad. But from that day on L and I were like brothers.

_*****__**ENDFLASHBACK**__*****_

**A/N did you guys like it?**


	8. The Task Force

**A/N hello Viewers thanks to some family issues I have days to burn/waste/use up. This is the reason that I am updating today. Today I will introduce in the Female OC. After you guys learn about her tell me if you want LxOC or LxMisa. Time for the disclaimer I have missed for the last few chapters. Sorry.**

**L: J, the author, does not own Death Note. If he did I'd be alive.**

**J's POV**

After my flashback I fell asleep for another hour. When I woke up I got up and took a shower. When I got out L said that the task force would finally get here, so I waited.

**Matsuda's POV (rare)**

The Chief knocked on the door. "It's open," someone said, inside the apartment. The Chief opened the door. We saw a man in a white, long sleeved shirt and old, blue jeans. He had black messy hair and was extremely pale. "I am L," the man, L said. Every one told their names. I was last " Matsuda," I said showing him my badge as everyone else did before me. " Bang, bang, bang," the man said.

**J's POV**

"Bang, bang, bang," I heard L say. That was my cue. I put my book down and went to the entrance. I saw that L had his hand in the shape of a gun. "What was that?!" The man with the afro asked/yelled. "If I was Kira you would all be dead," L said. " Now that you're here you should meet my… brother he goes by J but you should call him Jay. You can call me by me by the alias Ryuzaki." _I see_, I thought, _he's using Beyond's last name. That's clever. _They then began to talk about the case. "Why do you suspect my son?" the chief asked. " Its because of some evidence I have compiled over 4 months of investigating in secret," L answered. " I noted Kira was a student because of his times. Then I saw that he loved justice and had a family member high in the police ranks because he was able to get information on the case before even the lower knew. This led me to suspect two families, the Yagami's or the other chief's family. Seeing as he had two daughters one five, while the other is in America studding. On the other hand you have two children, a seventeen year old who was attending collage, sound intelligent, and a normal fourteen year old daughter, still in the eighth grade. Then my main suspect meets with a strange girl at your door step, I hacked into your home security system, and she appears right after the new, second Kira if you will, and she is a famous pop idol. Right after they meet the second Kira stops killing people. As investigators we should not believe in coincidences," L ended his great speech. Every body was amazed. Even I didn't expect this from him. I had thought that the Kira task force had told him this. I just sat there half listening to what they said.

**A/N I cant believe I wrote this I was going to wait a while longer b/c NOBODY read or reviewed my passed Two so I felt my story was stupid so I will not cont. until I get at least one review. Remember Guests can review two. Thank you! If it seems rushed I wrote it at 11pm and have to go to sleep NOW.**


	9. The Yagami house incident

**A/N hello Viewers I'm sorry today the OC will be brought into light.**

**J's POV**

After everybody had left, minus the chief, I had a strange feeling. After the chief left, it only got worse. "Watari I'm going for a walk, don't wait up," I told the older man as I got up and went to the door. I left before he could respond. I followed my instincts and started walking to the Yagami household. I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye as the door opened. "Oh hello Ryuzaki. Light can't talk too long today, it's his birthday today after all," Sayu said. "I just came to tell him 'Happy Birthday'," I responded. "OK, Light your friend came to talk to you," Sayu called to her brother. He came as I walked in. "Hello Ryuzaki, was it. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "I just wanted to tell you that my brother and I wanted to tell you happy birthday Light." "OK, thank you." I then turned around as someone else knocked. I opened the door to see the blond girl I had seen with Light the other day, you guy's know that one girl, Taylor **(A/N the first time I broke the fourth wall!)**. Yes it was the one who likes L. " Oh hello. Is this the Yagami residence? I was supposed to meet Misa here." she said. As soon as she finished some other person knocked. I also opened the door this time too. It was a middle aged man. He then proceeded to pull out a gun and shot me in the stomach. I blacked out.

**?'s POV**

I'm finally awoke as some F***tard shot me in the stomach. I looked around and every one was terrified. He shot at me but I easily walked around the bullet and caught it in my hand. _This body has potential_, I thought, _the boy has yet to dig into any of it. _I then walked up to the man with super speed and punched him in the gut and hit all the correct pressure points to knock him out. I then Blacked out.

**J's POV**

I woke up in the hospital in a shared room with Mr. Yagami. Every body was here. There was Light, Sayu, Taylor, Misa and, of course Mrs. Yagami. "What happened," I asked as I sat up and had pain shoot through where my kidney was. "A man came to our house and shot you. My dad is also in that bed because he had a heart attack after the man shot you," Sayu told me. I could tell she was happy I was fine. " Don't worry about your father it was most likely stress related and he will recover in about… two days," I concluded with my pointer finger in my mouth as I thought. "As for me I'll be fine to leave in a few hours. Considering the fact that it is not too much pain I'd have to say the bullet narrowly missed my kidney and that they just have to check my vitals. The Doctor then walked in. "Mr. Yagami will be able to leave in two days. Luckily his heart attack was caused by stress. As for Mr. Ryuzaki, he can leave as soon as his vitals are checked." Everybody, minus the docter looked at me.


	10. the capture

**A/N I felt nice and I have nothing to do because I have no life. Today is the capture as well as getting to know the OC.**

**J's POV**

My eyelids opened slowly as I got up. I pulled off my blanket, and soon wished I had not. The cold air burned as it hit my bandages, and my slowly closing wound. The gauze turning crusty, blood red and yellow in some spots showed me that one; the last few days were not a dream, and two my body was healing. I shifted my eyes to the clock on my bedside table; it read 8:15. _Good_, I thought,_ I still have another forty-five minutes._ I turned my head to face the camera in the corner. "L, can you call Watari and ask him if he can come help me change my bandages?" I told the camera. "He is already on his way," my adoptive brother said over the speakers. In the meantime, I got up and gingerly walked to the mini fridge. As I pulled open the door, the cold stung my side. I got myself a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

**~~~TIMESKIP~~~**

At exactly nine o'clock, we left for To-Ho University. After the twenty-minute car ride, we arrived on campus. _Whelp time to act ignorant and stupid_, I thought as light walked in our direction, in all of his Banana Republic glory. He was also with a woman; she was about twenty, had dark hair and light called her Takeda. Right after getting within earshot, she left. L looked over at him and waved. "Hi Light," he said with emotion. "How are you," he asked in his usual monotone. The lighter haired brunet slowly walked up to us. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, two blonde females ran up to us, one, Misa, tackled Light. The other, Taylor, tripped and crashed into L as I moved. Oh it was comical, she hit L causing him to lay down on the bench, and slid up his body so that he was straddling his waist. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry Ryuga. I didn't see you," she babbled. That's when they both realized their position. Taylor was blushing so hard, and I saw L's cheeks get an almost non-existent blush. They were awkward for the rest of the meeting. Misa talked and talked until she and Taylor had to leave. We asked Light if he wanted cake, but he said he had to get to class. So we went to leave, but we had only walked two feet when my pocket vibrated, I took out Misa's phone from my pocket. "Hello, who is this," I asked. "What are you doing with Misa's phone J!?" Light asked. I hung up as my own cell rung. "Yes this is him… OK… alright." I spoke into the phone. "Light, it seems that the girls have been arrested under suspicion of having cannabis and other drugs on their persons."

**~~~TIMESKIP~~~**

When we got backto the HQ, we saw that Misa and Taylor had been put in a "Bondage" outfit as Light put it. We asked them both questions. We had figured out Misa didn't feel cooperative. We did learn about Taylor though. She said that she was orphaned at the age of eight and was sent to an orphanage in England for supposed geniuses'. I asked her what her real name was, but she would not answer. I then asked her what the orphanage was named. "Wammy's house," she answered.

**A/N I'm sorry I hate these cliffhangers but I have lost my purpose for this chapter R&R.**


End file.
